cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Tara Strong/@comment-70.185.191.213-20190713191350
Film DeathsEdit Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998; animated) Dupree: Disintegrates, along with Simone (voiced by Adrienne Barbeau) and Jacques (voiced by Jim Cummings), when they fail to sacrifice the Scooby-Doo gang to sustain their immortality. Wonder Woman (2009; animated) Alexa: Stabbed in the back by Persephone (Vickie Lewis), she later dies in the arms of her sister Artemis (Rosario Dawson). The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! (2010; animated) Clara/Toot Braunstein Clara is mauled by guards midway through the films, while Toot is killed in an accidental eraser bomb explosion cased by Spanky Ham. Both deaths are played for comic effect. Jay and Silent Bob's Super Groovy Cartoon Movie (2013; animated) Cocknocker: Beaten to death with a glass bottle by Jay/Chronic (voiced by Jason Mewes). Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016; animated) Sparkle: Overpowered and destroyed from within by Sci-Twi (also voiced by Tara Strong) through the magic of friendship while trying to take control of her again, having originated as a dark transformation of Sci-Twi that became separate from her, lurking inside her mind, though it has been debated whether Midnight Sparkle in this film was real or merely a figment of Sci-Twi's nightmares. Sci-Twi survives. Batman: Gotham By Gaslight (2018; animated) Mahone/Timmy: Marlene Mahone is stabbed to death offscreen by Jack The Ripper (Scott Patterson), Timmy survives. Television DeathsEdit The New Adventures of Batman: Over the Edge (1998; animated) Gordon a.k.a Batgirl: Falls to her death after being pushed off the top of a building by The Scarecrow (voiced by Jeffrey Combs); she dies while talking to her father Commissioner Gordon (voiced by Bob Hastings). This episode is later revealed to be part of a hallucination of Batgirl's brought on by Scarecrow's fear gas, meaning she survives the episode in reality. Samurai Jack: Episode XLVI: The Scotsman saves Jack Part 2 (2003; animated) #3: Decapitated along the other sirens (voiced by Jennifer Hale and Janine LaManna) by Jack (Phil LaMarr) when he regains his memory. Drawn Together (2004-2007; animated) Clara/Toot Braunstein/Various: Both characters have died multiple times throughout the series along with several one shot characters. (A comprehensive list would be almost impossible to compile.) Celebrity Deathmach: Bigger & Better Than Ever (2006; animated) Hilton: Burned to death by "Nicole Richie" ***(Kristina Anapau) with a flamethrower shaped like a perfume bottle. Sym-Bionic Titan: The Demon Within (2011; animated) Ilana: Goes into Cardic Arrest for a period of time after Lance (Kevin Thomas) kills Muculox (John DiMaggio. Her Heart then starts beating again, then transformers back and comes back to life. Brickleberry: Squabbits (2012; animated) Anderson: Eaten by the pack of squabbits. Teen Titans Go: Ghostboy (2013; animated) Raven: Hit by a laser beam while speaking to Hynden Walch; she returns as a ghost for the remainder of the episode. (The character is brought back without explanation in the episode La Larva Amor.) Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015; animated) Quinn: Blood drain by Batman (voiced by Michael C. Hall). Rick and Morty: Total Rickall (2015) Tinkles: Shot and killed by Spencer Grammer. 'Cooking Mama World:The Epic Cooking Mama Finale(2016; Animated) Ringo: Incinerated In The Lava Along With His Evil Brother Anti Ringo Kurtwood Smith) Samurai Jack: Episode XCIV (2017; animated) Ashi/Avi: Avi is killed by Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr) by impaling her. Ashi survived. Samurai Jack: Episode CI (2017; animated) Ashi: Fades from existence after Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr) killed Aku (voiced by Greg Baldwin) in the past; she dies shortly in Phil's arms at their wedding. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2018, animated) Twilight Sparkle: Shriveled up and disintegrated by the Tree of Harmony (later also voiced by Tara Strong) when she and the other evil clones tried to take the Elements of Harmony. All that remains is a purple fragment of wood. Video Game DeathsEdit Killer7 (2005) Smith: Shot to death by Greg Eagles while Tara is hiding in a wardrobe closet; she appears as a physical manifestation of Greg's multiple personalities throughout the game. She later "dies" again when a demonic creature detonates itself in front of her. Tara Strong's video game death in Killer7 Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) Elisa: Stabbed in the chest by Steven Jay Blum; she dies in David Hayter's arms. Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) Ortega Andrade: Explodes after a bomb inside her goes off as Kiefer Sutherland watches in horror. Injustice 2 (2017) Quinn: Stabbed in the stomach by Susan Eisenberg. Despite Laura Bailey's medical aid, Tara dies from blood loss while Laura attempts to give her medical attention. Notable ConnectionsEdit Mrs. Craig Strong GalleryEdit legendary mediamass Justin bunnell dude and dudettes